Secrets
by Angelic Syntax
Summary: With new students, there are new secrets...not only will new secrets unlock, but old ones as well... Dark in some, if not most, places. I'm just going along with the story, no real plot. Takes place sometime during the 3rd season, slight AU. Cannon ships, mostly Klaine. Trigger Warning!
1. Contest!

I'm looking for only TWO more OCs, a boy and a girl. Please only send one character. If there's more then two characters that I love, then I'll use them too ^^ This will be a pretty long story (hopefully). Just fill this out and send it to me in the form of reveiws. I'll annouce the winners in the next "chapter" ^-^ Have fun!

Notes: If you've read any of my other fanfictions, then you know that I'm a pretty dark writter. This story will be dark in places, so don't worry if your character/situations/character history is dark, disturbing, or gruesome. Oh, and I like non-mainstream music, so don't worry about how popular your song/music choices are, and vice-versa ^^

*=Optional

Full Name:

Nickname*:

What Sue Calls them:

Gender:

Sexuality:

Age/Grade:

What their voice sounds like (raspy, high-pitch, ect.):

Appearence/Looks:

Personality:

Clothing Style:

Crush*:

Best Friend(s):

Family:

History:

Fave Music Genre:

Fave Singers/music:

Role Model(s):

Dreams/Goals:

Likes*:

Dislikes*:

Fears:

Story Lines (things you want to happen to your character):

Other*:

The contest is up for two days, starting July 22st. The actually story it's self might (will) take a while to get up on this website. Please be patient! I also have other stories (that I'm almost done with!), I'm just really lazy. But I'll fix that...hopefully...

EDIT: For the lack of entrees, the contest is now up for five days, starting on the 24th. Please send in your characters!


	2. Contest Results and More Info

(Was supposed to get this done ealier. Now you guys know how dedicated I am).

Sorry for the long wait, I was rather busy. But now that I am not rather busy, here are the winners for the OC contest!

JJGEEK481820 With their character Riley Zachary Slater

I just fell in love with your character. So much inspiration that came within seconds of reading!

And...

paynefullyloved1d With their character Brielle Mae Khalil

Honestly, I just loved the chipmunk cheeks. I have so much planned for this character!

Just so you two know, I might (will) be messaging you with questions abotu your character, like song choices and what-not. But not too much, I don't want to be annoying.

Here's some more imformation of the story that I couldn't fit into the description box (I supposed I should have put this in on the first chapter, but whatever).

This fanfiction is very angsty. And, because I love him, there will be a LOT of Blaine-angst. I just have SO much instore for him. I feel like the writers gave him little-to-no character development :( So..there shall be lots, hopefully.

Let me repeat-TRIGGER WARNINGS.

There's no real plot to the story it's self. The story is more of the characters stories then one huge story it's self.

Also, because with all the angst, this story might get a little intenst. So expect a lot of filler chapters.

Rachel annoys me, so she won't be in this story too often. Mostly it's Klaine and OC.

I have a lot of things instore for this story, so I hope y'all stick around.

I'll have the first chapter up soon :) Bye!


	3. Chapter 1: Follow Me

**A/N This was up sooner then I thought it was going to be...**

Hey, somethings I'd like to explain before you start reading.

This chapter, in my opinion, is not very impressive. First chapters are always difficutl for me, 'cause I'm still getting used to writing this new story, all the jazz. Future chapters will be better.

Also, _'Italized and in singular quotation marks or whatever they're call is when the character is narrating, like in the show'_

**And the OCs that won the contest will be here shortly. **

**Chapter 1:**

Mr. Shue walked over to white board and wrote down something as the glee kids watched curiously.

"'Fresh Faces'?" Mercede's read aloud as everyone gave a confused look to one another. "Mr. Shue, your in a room of teenagers-I doubt you'll find a clean face anywhere-well, besides Kurt."

Mr. Shue smirked. "Not excatly what I meant, Mercedes. I-"

"No offense, Mr. Shue," Fin started. "But last time we tried to get more people of glee, it didn't exactly end well."

"That's true. Besides," Rachel spoke before Shue could say anything else. "Although I fully welcome anyone into the musical world and our club-" (a few disblieving chuckles)"-Isn't our club doing great as it is? We don't need any more back-up vocals for my solos."

Ignoring the dirty looks at Rachels direction, Shue contuinued. "Actually, there's no need to look. We have a new autition. Travis, come on! We're ready!"

_'Beefy jocks...blonde cheerleaders...one pregnant girl...a girl crying in her locker...two couples making out infront of _my _locker...finally, I'm enrolled into a real highschool._

_'My name's Travis, and all the highschools I've been in were either extremely small and close or an all-boys school. I've never been enrolled in the sterotypical highschool, with bullies and cliques. Even though those things disgust me, I felt like I needed the experience.'_

Travis, after asking the couple making out to please swap spit away from his locker, stared at the grey, empty box. He'll need to decorate. All the grey is depressing, and Travis is far from depressed. He's optimistic, but not to the point where he's happy during inapropriate situations. He just believes that life's too short to spend it hating everything. Maybe he should spice the locker up with...maybe with video game covers and BVB posters.

After loading his school books into his locker, Travis made his way to his first class. Re-checking the Sophmore class hours, he walked into 1st period Biology.

Quickly dodging a paper airplane right as he walked in, he scanned the room for an empty seat. There were two-one in the back between a guy with a tall, orange mohawk and a girl with yellow stained nails and small cigerette burn marks on her tee-shirt (which is how he knows the fact that the girl is not wearing a bra). Then there was the other one in the first row, between a normal-looking guy and a very, _very_ pretty girl.

Yeah, when you throw a pretty girl in, it's no contest.

She had pale skin and slightly-layered jet black hair. She had the most amazing eyes in his opinion. Her eyes were big, almost doll-like, and were the lightest, clearest blue he's ever seen. Her doe eyes were lines with slightly smudged black eyeliner. She had a thin heart-shaped face and nude-pink lips. She was wearing a long sleeved shirt that seemed to big and showed her collar-bone, a skirt that hit mid-theigh, lightly ripped black tights, and Converse.

With her black hair, make-up, clothing, and painted nails-he's pretty sure most people would call her "Emo" or "Goth". But Travis never believed in sterotypes. Everyone likes what they like, and they shouldn't be bothered by that.

He walked over to the empty desk next to her, and sat down. He gave her a quick glance, to find that she was looking at him. Her ckeeks flushed a light pink as she bent her head down, her black hair hiding her face.

_So, she's a little shy, then. No matter._ He thought, looking away. It was a few minutes later when he got an idea. Ripping a small piece of paper out of his notebook, he scribbled something down. Folding it in half, he gentally slid the papper under neithe her resting hand.

She jumped when his skin momentairly touched hers as he moved his hand back. She closed her hand, holding the note, and brought it closer to her face to read.

_My name's Travis_, the note said, written in a boyish scrawl.

She lifted her head an inch and turned it slightly, so she was almost looking at him. "Why are you passing notes? The teacher isn't here yet." She siad in a soft, quiet, delicate voice that sent chills down his spine. He smirked, and wrote another note, which he then passed to her.

_Perhaps I don't want anyone else to know my name. Mysterious, no?_

"And perhaps a little creepy." She said after reading, still not meeting his gaze.

_Could you show me around school? I'm new._

This time, the girl wrote one the back of this note instead of speaking.

_We'll both be lost, then. I'm new here, too. _ She wrote in small, messy (but not in a "It looks like she's never writtten before in her life" way, like Travis's) writing. She passed it over to him. He noticed, as he read, that she didn't captitalized the "I". Instead she left it lower case and drew a heart over it. Travis had a feeling that it was a force of habit and not flirting.

Just then, the teacher walked in. After fumbling with his papers and stuttering an apology for his lateness, the mousy man started class. About half way through, the girl raised her hand slightly, just enough to grab notice of the teacher.

"Y-yes, Ms. Rhode?" He asked, calling her by her last name.

"May I use the rest room?" She asked shyly. He nodded, and she walked out of the room. As she stood, Travis noted that she was about 5"3 tall.

A few minutes later, Travis had an urge to just stand and walk around. Plus, the man's stuttering made it hard to understand what was being taught, which lead to an headach. He asked permission to use the rest room (although all he would do is walk the halls), and the small teach nodded his head. He moved back his chair with a deafening _SQUEEK_ which made the rest of the students groan.

He walked down the long halls with his hands in his jean pockets, lazily glancing at the poster and locker covered walls. One particular poster-more of a flyer- made him stop.

_Glee club sign-up-All are welcomed! _

Travis never thought of glee club before, but he wasn't opposed to the idea. He liked to sing-he really liked to sing. He didn't think he so bad, either. He sang at his church very Sunday, and sometimes for his sickly Grandmother who is constantly in and out of the hospital. He also like to dance, but kept this talent in his room.

He made plans to sign up at the end of the day.

He walked passed the restrooms when something made him stop. He looked over where the noise was comming from. The girl's restroom door was held open by a book someone much have dropped a while ago. He-and feeling extremely creepy while doing so-took a quick glance inside. He saw the girl leaning over to the sinks, applying more mascara to her long lashes.

_I let it fall,_

_My heart,_

_And as it fell, you rose to claim it._

_It was dark..and I was over,_

_Untill you kissed my lips, and you save me._

Her voice, for a lack of a better word, was simply _amazing_.

The class went by without learning anything important, and Travis found the girl walking next to him as they headed to their next period.

"You have Social Studies now, too?" He asked her.

"..No...English." She said in her quite voice, but it sounded a little stronger then before.

"Oh," was all he thought to say.

"Hey, I'm trying out for the Glee Club after school." He said, studdenly excited.

"Glee club?"

"Yeah, I reckon I'm a good singer. You want to try out with me?"

She seemed to forget her shyness, and snorted. "Trying out for a club on your first day of school is already nerdy enough, but trying out for _Glee club_ on your first day-on any day-is social suicide."

"So?"

She seemed almost startled. "I-I just want to survive this school year."

"You're a good singer, though."

"How would you know that?"

Travis blushed a little, though he didn't know why. "I was walking up and down the halls, and heard you in the bathroom."

Her pale face turn a hot pink. "It-it's nothing...thanks."

"You do like singing, don't you?" He didn't need her to answer-he could already tell that she _lived_ to sing. It's something he noticed in a lot of stars. They carried something in their voice when they sang, almost like their life depended on it. But not in the "I might die way", like "the happiest I am is when I'm singing" way.

"Um-yeah, s-s-sure. I have to go, I'll be late."

"Hey-Wait!"

"Yeah?"

"What's your name?"

She flushed. "Pepper."

A boy, about 5"10 with brown, messy hair and green eyes, walked into the glee club, looking confedent-but not cocky. He walked next to Mr. Shue, and flashed a small smile to the crowd.

"So, Travis, tell us a little about yourself." Mr. Shue said.

He shrugged. "Not much to say. I'm new here, I moved here from Columbus-"

"Okay, what about dreams. What inspired you to join Glee?"

"Umm..." Travis racked his brain. "I guess I don't have a big dream. Still trying to find it, I guess. And I joined glee because I love singing, performing, all that good stuff."

"Great, how 'bout you start us off?"

"'Kay, thanks."

He started singing as the music started. His voice sounded like a mix between the lead singer in My Chemical Romance and Uncle Cracker.

_Follow me, every thing's alright_

_I'll be the one to tuck you in at night_

_And if you want to leave I can garentee_

_You won't find nobody _

_Else like me_

_I don't care about the ring you wear_

_'cuase as long as no one knows then nobody can care._

_You're feeling guilty, and I'm well aware_

_but you don't look ashamed and baby, I'm not scared_

_I'm singin'_

_Follow me everything's alright_

_I'll be the one to tuck you in at night_

_and if you_

_Want to leave I can garentee_

_You won't find nobody else like me_

The teen clapped and smile, some whooped, and Travis automatically felt welcomed into their own little family.

**A/N I'm not very happy with the ending, but ohwells  
So, what do you think about Travis and Pepper? About this chapter? Please reveiw and tell me about it! Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 2: Splash

**It took longer then I thought it was going to be to upload this. It isn't great, it's a little rushed and short. I've been busy these last few days. Hopefully it'll be better this week.**

**I don't know when the next chapter will be up, though.**

Chapter 2

He supposed he should feel upset, like his siblings, but Riley Slater felt content about the move. It was a nice change, in his opinion. Chicago was too busy, and rather tireding. Lima seemed like a nice place to live, go to school, and hang out with friends. It didn't seem like the "Ghetto, one-horse-town" his siblings keep making it out to be.

Walking down the halls of McKinley was _so_ much better then walking the halls of some expensive private school full of snotty kids. He never fit in at the sea of bratty selfish teens at his last school-besides the fact that he would have enough money to buy out NASA after his parents die. He finally felt like he was one with the crowd, a place where he could fit in.

Splash!

He felt the blue slushy seep from his face onto the collar of his polo shirt, making his shiver from the cold. He opened his deep green eyes to see two jocks in their red lettermen jackets, laughing and high-faving each other.

"How'd that taste, hobbit?"

"HEY!" Yelled an angry voice, only a few feet from the jocks.

"Hey, hey! New girl! With the leather jacket!"

Lakota Heatherson turn around, moving her long unruly blond hair out of her eyes as she saw who was yelling at her. A boy with pale skin and a 'fro was holding a microphone adn a camera, both of which was pointed at her face.

"New girl, what's-Oooooh" Jew 'Fro's voice studdenly got flirty as the camera pointed slightly downward, at her chest.

"I'm up here, perv." She said, forcfully moving the chunky camera up to her face. Without warning, she drew her fist, and punch the pervert in the nose. He fell with a shriek, the camera landing a few feet from his. The camera filmed people's feet, stopping and turning to watch the scene happening. Lakota kneeled down near 'Fro's head. His hands were up to his nose, even though it wasn't broken.

She smirked as she said quietly, almost a whisper "Remember this, Hilton. I don't take bullshit."

She got up, turned on her heel, and contuinued walking down McKinley's halls. She didn't care about the crowd watching her in awe-nor had it seemed like she even noticed then at all. But as she got further away form their eyes, she bowed her head slightly. She smirk faded into an embarassed frown. She crossed her arms protectivly over her chest.

She stopped in her tracks, her head snapping up when she heard laughter ahead of her. Two jocks, one holding an empty slushy cup, laughing at the shorter boy. Studdenly, she felt angered. She's seen this scene far too much before. She had to do something.

"Hey!" She yelled as she stormed over. The two jocks, still laughing some, turned their heads at the girl.

"Can we help you?" One of them asked, humored. His arragence made Lakota even more annoyed.

"Are you going to tell me what that was about?" She asked hostily, jabbing her thumb at the boy, looking up embaressed (yet curiously) at her.

"I dunno," said the other one, smirking. "I rather take you out to dinner."

She rolled her eyes. "Not a chance in Hell. Now get your asses to class; you might actually learn something."

They smirked at each other, but left them both. Lakota turn to the boy, who's dripping with blue slushy. "I could have handled that myself."

"You didn't," She pointed out.

"Yep, I didn't. Thanks." He smirked slightly, then stopped as more slushy fell from his hair onto the floor.

"Come on," she said, taking his hand and walking with him to the girls restroom.

"Umm, this is the girls-"

"Please, no one would care. Bend over the sink." She told him. He did so, and she helped him get the slushy out of his hair.

"Does this happen often?" He asked in his deep, mellow voice.

"You tell me," She shrugged, "I'm new here."

"Really? You act like you've been here since Freshman year."

"Nope, starting at Sophmore. 'Kay-I think all of it's out. Let's go, we don't want to be late." She said, rinsing her hands off really quickly. Riley moved his head out of the sink and ran his finger threw it a couple of times.

"See you 'round," she said, before asking "Hey, what's your name?"

"Riley Slater, and thanks."

"Lakota Heatherson, and welcome." She gave him a small smile before exiting out of the bathroom.

**Short, but I hope it wasn't too boring.**

I hope I got Riley's personality alright . I just introduced him, I haven't really gotten into development yet.

Well, here's one OC and my OC, Lakota. Lakota's kind of a hard caracter to write. I want her to be BA and tough, but still vulerable and sweet...

Please reveiw ^-^ 


	5. Chapter 3: Wanted Dead or Alive

**Another short chapter...**

**This story is kind of getting to a slow start, but there's only one more OC to introduce so I can get the serious stuffs going on.**

**And there's a lot of serious stuffs.**

**Chapter 3**

Lakota left the bathroom, whiping her hands to get the water and Slurpee off. In a few minutes, her first class would start. That last thing she needed was to be late on the first day.

_Hold up,_ she thought to herself. At a locker, were two boys. One was pale, with skin better then hers, and with an outfit that looks lik it came straight from the original desginer. And the other one, a little bit shorted, was a boy with gelled curly hair and the most amazing hazel eyes.

And that boy was amazingly hot.

When the bell rang was when Lakota noticed that she was just standing in the middle of the hallway, gaping at that boy.

"See you at Glee Club," The pale boy said to his hot friend.

_Glee club...not a bad idea._

That day she was late of her first class.

**Travis POV**

"Please?"

"No.."

"Please? Just sit in and observe or something."

"No thanks."

"Come on, please?"

"Why do you keep stalking me?"

"You're so good! I already told them about you, about how _great_ your voice is! They want to..._meet you_, at least!"

"I don't want too." Pepper said, still in her calm, soft voice.

Travis stopped walking next to her, and sighed. He's been trying for three days to convince her to join the Glee club. She'll always say "No". But the way she says it, all soft and mellow...it made a shiver go down his spine, her voice.

"At least sit with me at lunch." Travis asked, running his hand through his messy hair.

She, who had stopped walking with him, hestitated to answer. Travis started to feel embaressed, and was about to tell her to forget it and walk off to class by himself before she replied "Yeah...Okay."

He smiled/smirked, and replied with a simple "Cool." They started walking again to their class before lunch.

**At lunch**

"That's all you brought?" Travis asked as he indulged in the rat poision that was MKindley food. Pepper sat infront of him a brought out a small sandwhich bag with a handfull of almonds.

She shrugged. "I was in a hurry this morning." She explained. Travis was slightly concerned, but shrugged it off.

"...How's Glee club?" She asked, almost shyly.

His spirits perked up a little bit more when she asked that. Perhaps she was considering?

"Glee's great. Oh, but this girl named Rachel-I mean, she's amazingly good, but she's so annoying. Oh my God..."

She giggled, and said "I think I've seen her before. She was making out infront of my locker."

He smirked. She and Finn were no strangers to PDA.

"I think she would have to work pretty hard to keep her 'best singer' image if you joined." Travis said, a little bit more seriously. Pepper sighed, tired from all his asking. "I'm sorry, but...do you love singing?"

She was a little taken back by his question. She didn't say anything. "I know you do. I can tell." Travis said.

"How?"

"You...when...When you sing, you...I can just tell. You love it."

She was silent for a long time, long enough for Travis to think the conversation was over. But then she spoke. "I do."

"Then why arn't you joining? Give me a good reason, then I'll stop asking."

"I don't have one."

"Then will you join?"

**Glee Club**

Lakota, with out warning for the people inside, walked into the room. She cought everyone's eyes when she did, inculding hor hazeld eye boy. She quickly drew her eyes away from him and looked at the teacher.

"Is this glee?" She asked, although the pianos kind of gave it away.

He smiled, and said "It is. Are you looking to join?"

"Yeah, I am." She smiled, slightly excited. She didn't join just so she could see the hot hazel boy. she always loved preforming.

"Excellent, do you have a song ready?"

"Yeah," she said simply.

"Great. What's your name?"

"Lakota Heatherson."

"Nice, start whenever you're ready."

Lakota nodded, and whispered the song title to the people behind the insteruments.

Walking tot eh middle of the room, she started, giving it her all.

_It's all the same_

_ Only the names would change_

_ Everyday..it seems we're waisting away_

_ Another place...where the faces are so cold_

_ I'd drive all night, just to get back home_

_ I' m a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride_

_ I'm wanted, dead or alive_

_ Dead or alive_

_I walk these streets, a loaded six string on my back_

_ I play for keeps, 'cause I might not make it back_

_ Been everywhere, and I'm standing tall_

_ I've seen a million faces and I've rocked them all_

_ I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride_

_ I'm wanted dead or alive_

_ I'm a cowboy, I got the night on my side_

_ I'm wanted dead or alive_

_ And I ride, dead or alive_

_ I still drive, dead or alive_

_ Dead or alive _

Her voice was raspy and deep, and it went so well with the song. It was powerful, and sexy, and it caused the whole room to erupt into claps.

**Short, but I hope you like it! Please review =^-^=  
Question! Which one of the OCs so far do you like the best? Which one interests you the most? Keep in mind that there's one more OC that I'm planning/hoping to introduce in the next chapter! Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 4: Ring of Fire

**...Eh!  
I'm sorry!**

**I didn't mean to put this off for so lng! I started highschool and highschool's hard and homework and angst and crushes and sleep depriveness...**  
**Sorry :(**  
**Well, I can't promise I can update everyday, but I haven't given up on the story, so don't worry...**

**I don't own anything...**

**Chapter 4**

She flicked her curly hair back as she walked down the halls, excited and genially happy. Occasionally stumbling as she walked, she made observations of everyone else. There was the occasional girl crying in her locker, which made Brielle sad and wonder why. There were jocks in their jackets, people who look rather snobby, and some who smelled like cigarette smoke. There were some people her traditional family would question.

Brielle's family, from the Middle East, is very traditional, but still respecting those who earn it. They're just least excepting then most people, but more than more kids at the Ohio school.

She reached the Glee room around the same time as another person. A boy with spiky black hair and green eyes. He wasn't very tall, but not extremely short like she was.

"Hi," she greeted cheerfully.

"Hi," the boy said, less cheerful but still pleasant. He had a deep voice, which did not match his body.

"I'm Brielle. Are you auditioning for Glee, too?"

The boy shrugged, but replied "Yeah. Are you new?"

She smiled, creating dimples in her chubby cheeks. "Yep! Just enrolled today! How about you?"

"I got here a few days ago."

She smiled. Before she could ask him what song he was going to sing, Mr. Schue noticed them standing outside of the room, and ushered them in.

"Are you guys to audition?" She asked with a smile.

They both nodded, Brielle nodding hard.

"Great! What are your names?"

"I'm Riley," The boy said, noticing a pretty girl, who smiled at him and gave him a half-wave.

"And I'm Brielle." She smiled at Mr. Schue and everyone else.

"Which one of you is going to sing first?"

"Brielle can go first," Riley said, walking over to an empty seat next to a rather attractive blonde boy.

"Thanks," She walked over to the middle of the room. "You guys can call me Bri, if you want.

"I'll be singing 'Lightweight' by Demi Lovato."

_The slightest words you said_

_Have all gone to my head_

_I hear angels sing in your voice_

_When you pull me close_

_Feelings I've never known_

_They mean everything_

_And leave me no choice_

_Light on my heart, light on my feet_

_Light in your eyes I can't even speak_

_Do you even know how you make me weak?_

_I'm a lightweight_

_Better be careful what you say_

_With every word I'm blown away_

_You're in control of my heart_

_I'm a lightweight_

_Easy to fall, easy to break_

_With every move my whole world shakes_

_Keep me from falling apart_

_Make a promise, please_

_You'll always be in reach_

_Just in case I need_

_You're there when I call_

_This is all so new_

_Seems too good to be true_

_Could this really be_

_A safe place to fall_

_Light on my heart, light on my feet_

_Light in your eyes I can't even speak_

_Do you even know how you make me weak, oh whoa?_

_I'm a lightweight_

_Better be careful what you say_

_With every word I'm blown away_

_You're in control of my heart_

_I'm a lightweight_

_Easy to fall, easy to break_

_With every move my whole world shakes_

_Keep me from falling apart_

_Keep me from falling down_

_Drowned in your love_

_It's almost all too much_

_Handle with care_

_Say you'll be there_

_Oh, I'm a lightweight_

_Better be careful what you say_

_With every word I'm blown away_

_You're in control of my heart_

_I'm a lightweight_

_Easy to fall, easy to break_

_With every move my whole world shakes_

_Keep me from falling apart_

_Keep me from falling apart_

_Keep me from falling apart, oh_

_Falling apart_

Her voice was strong, much like Demi Lovato herself. Everyone applauded and smiled as Bri finished the last note.

"That was awesome Brielle, take a seat!" Mr. Schue smiled. Bri smiled even wider and speed-walked to an empty seat in the second row, next to the blond girl who waved at Riley. She smiled at Bri, and whispered. "I'm Lakota."

"I'm Brielle," she whispered back. Their short introduction was interrupted by beautiful, soulful singing.

They looked up, and saw Riley had "taken the stage".

********Flashback

_Love is a burning thing_

_ And it makes a fiery ring_

_ Bound by wild desires_

_ I fell into a ring of fire_

Arty stopped pushing his wheelchair out of the locker room, surprised by the sudden voice. It was soulful and melodic, and not a voice he recognized from Glee Club. Slowly, and as quietly his chair allowed, he went over to see who it was.

A guy, kind of short with freckles on his wet face, in the shower, singing. He obviously didn't know that anyone was there. And Arty was obviously not going to go up to him and say "You're singing is awesome, come join Glee club." The guy was naked, and Arty didn't exactly reach eye-level.

Of course, when they "met" in the hallway, Arty was casually talking about glee Club, purposely avoiding talking about how he overheard Riley singing in the showers.

He told Arty how he once was considering it, but saw decided that he didn't want to stress that came with being ridiculed.

"At the moment, people don't really bother me, so I'd like to keep it that way." Arty didn't know that Riley has already had a Slushy in the face for simply being new.

"People at Glee don't judge. Sure, you get the occasional slushy in the face or some name-calling, but once you get up on that stage, and starting singing, you stop worrying about what everyone else thinks and just start…doing your own thing. You stop caring about everyone else.

"I'm late for class, so at least think about it." Arty rolled back, hoping that his mini-inspirational speech changed the new kid's mind any.

I fell into a burning ring of fire

_I went down, down, down and the flames went higher_

_And it burns, burns, burns, the ring of fire_

_The ring of fire_

_I fell into a burning ring of fire_

_I went down, down, down and the flames went higher_

_And it burns, burns, burns, the ring of fire_

_The ring of fire_

_The taste of love is sweet_

_When hearts like ours meet_

_I fell for you like a child_

_Oh, but the fire went wild_

_I fell into a burning ring of fire_

_I went down, down, down and the flames went higher_

_And it burns, burns, burns, the ring of fire_

_The ring of fire_

_I fell into a burning ring of fire_

_I went down, down, down, and the flames went higher_

_And it burns burns, burns, the ring of fire, the ring of fire._

_The ring of fire._


	7. Chapter 5: Don't Rain on my Parade

**So, I broke my promise to myself and wrote this whole chapter after midnight. So, if it's weird/cring-wrothy/badly written/overly fluffy/over the top/or "wow, i can't believe you went there"-ness, then I'm sorry XD**

**I don't own anything, obviously. It's fanfiction.**

**Chapter 5**

"Favorite bands, go."

"Umm….Bon Jovi, Queen, Guns 'n Roses, Aerosmith, and AC/DC. There's more, though."

"Sticking with the Classics, nice. 'Kay, Travis."

"Black Veil Brides and Coldplay."

"Bri—"

"One Direction!" ("Boo" Lakota said underneath her breath)

"Riley—"

"Pearl Jam, Black Veil Brides, Red Line Chemistry, Nickelback, Metallica, Breaking Benjamin…"

"Bro fist, dude." Lakota stretched out her arm across from where she was sitting to Riley, who then bumped her fist. "You have awesome taste in music."

The Glee kids were all sitting together, eating their various lunches, as Kurt and Blaine arrived.

"What're you guys doing?" Blaine said, overhearing the previous conversation.

"I am quizzing the new kids." Arty said putting his fingertips together.

"Technically, you're not quizzing them. Anyways, I don't really see the point." Rachel contradicted.

"Okay, One; whatever. And two: There is a point. Due to the resent (and random) flood of new students in this school we might as well get to know the people who might get us to Sectionals."

Before Rachel could "add in her opinion", Travis stood up.

"I gotta go. Told Pepper I'd meet her after class. She's probably waiting for me."

"Who's Pepper, Travis?" Rachel asked curiously, her hopeless romantic heart looking for a new budding romance.

"A friend. See you later." He answered, even though he didn't know how to answer. Who was Pepper to him? A friend? He assumed so. They had lunch together everyday, they talk everyday, and he keeps asking her to join Glee club. Was it silly to _not _consider her a friend? Was it ridiculous _to_ consider her as a friend?

He bumped into her in the hall—and as in "bump", he literally crashed into her. Travis was walking so fast, worried that he had left her too walk to lunch alone. He had always walked her to lunch, he didn't want her to think he was leaving her for his new friends.

After helping her from the ground, her looked at him quizzically—not angry, just innocently curious.

"Sorry," he gave an embarrassed chuckle.

"Why were you walking so fast you couldn't see me?" Pepper asked in her sweet, delicate voice.

"Well, in my defense, you're so small it's hard _to_ see you." He said, trying to laugh off his embarrassment. When she didn't say anything, he continued. "I was afraid I was keeping you waiting."

"Waiting for what?"

"For me."

"Why?"

"Because I was going to walk you to lunch."

"Is that a thing?"

"Lunch? Yeah…."

"No, I mean you walking with me."

"Oh….I thought it was….Do you want it to be…?"

She blushed slightly, and glanced down. "Yeah…sure."

They started walking, soon reaching the lunch room. They went to their usual table, in their usual spots, and brought out their lunches.

Travis had a Turkey sandwich with barbecue chips. All that Pepper had was a small vine of grapes, enough to probably satisfy a baby. Probably.

"Is that all?" Travis asked.

"Yeah. My mom is going shopping today; we don't have much of food at the moment." She said without looking at him.

"Oh, okay…it's just sometimes you show up with no food at all. I don't want you to go hungry."

"I'm fine." She said, still not meeting his gaze.

Travis shrugged, deciding to believe her. He didn't think she was lying, anyways.

It was silent, and Travis was afraid that the atmosphere will be clouded with awkwardness. Then, Pepper spoke.

"What do you do in Glee Club?"

He was caught off guard, but still pleased with the question. Too bad he didn't have much of an answer.

"We….Um…well, we….To be honest, we usually sit around and listen to Rachel and Finn sing duets. But it's a lot of fun when they're not consently singing."

She smiled, and said "Is it okay I audition?"

"What changed your mind?" He was extremely happy that she said she'll join, but he was curious about her reasoning.

She just shrugged.

"So, Pepper, the floor's all yours." Mr. Shue smiled, moving to the side of the room for a shy, soft spoken Pepper.

Rachel Berry was all smiles until the music started up. People looked alarmed as glanced her way. Finn just look terrified as what his girlfriend might say.

Pepper, on their other hand, was oblivious and got into the song, all nerves faded away as she danced and sung.

_Don't tell me not to live, just sit and putter _

_Life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter_

"Oh no," Arty whispered, glancing at Rachel, who had a look of disbelief.

_Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade _

_Don't tell me not to fly, I simply got to _

_If someone takes a spill, it's me and not you!_

_Who told you you're allowed to rain on my parade_

The fact that she was absolutely great didn't help. Travis watched as she danced, making big movements with her arms and danced around on the floor.

_I'll march my band out, I'll beat my drum _

_And if I'm fanned out, your turn at bat, sir _

_At least I didn't fake it, hat, sir _

_I guess I didn't make it _

_But whether I'm the rose of sheer perfection _

_A freckle on the nose of life's complexion _

_The Cinderella or the shine apple of its eye_

Rachel watched the girl in black sing the song with such energy, critiquing her every movement.

_I gotta fly once, I gotta try once, _

_Only can die once, right, sir? _

_Ooh, life is juicy, juicy and you see, _

_I gotta have my bite, sir. _

_Get ready for me love, 'cause I'm a "comer" _

_I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer!_

_Don't bring around the cloud to rain on my parade!_

They all watched in amazement as her dancing and singing got stronger and better.

_I'm gonna live and live now! _

_Get what I want, I know how! _

_One roll for the whole shebang! _

_One throw that bell will go clang, _

_Eye on the target and wham, _

_One shot, one gun shot and BAM! _

_Hey, Mr. Arnstein, here I am..._

Travis swore his heart almost skipped a beat as her are outstretched.

_I'll march my band out! I will beat my drum!_

_And if I'm fanned out, your turn at bat, sir, _

_At least I didn't fake it, hat, sir, _

_I guess I didn't make it _

_Get ready for me love, 'cause I'm a "comer"!_

_I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer!_

_Nobody, no, nobody, is gonna…. rain on my…parade!_

She stood in the middle of the floor, her arms outstretched and breathing heavily. As if realizing what she had done for the past three minutes, she withdrew her arms, and looked down embarrassed. But it didn't look like she regret doing what she did.

Travis what the first one to clap, which caused everyone excluding Rachel and Finn (who started to clap, but received a glare from Rachel).

Pepper bit her lip and blushed, but looked pleased.

"Uh," Mr. Schue had his mouth wide open before closing it. "That was…amazing, Pepper. Take a seat, we're glad to have you on our team."

Pepper took the closest seat she could get to, which was between Rachel and Travis.

'You guys can sit and chat, I have to talk to Emma real quick. Pepper, make yourself at home."

"Well, I must say," Rachel said, turning to Pepper once Mr. Shue was out of the room. "That was an outstanding performance."

Pepper blushed. "Thank you."

"I was wondering, what made you choose that song?"

"Umm…I just-"

"Because it doesn't really seem to fit your character, does it?"

"Oh, boy, here we go." Travis heard Kurt say behind him. "Rachel, drop it."

"What do you mean?" Pepper asked innocently.

"I mean, all due respect, that song is…" She made hand motions, trying to find the right word. Pepper finished for her, though.

"Happy?" Pepper asked, raising her eyebrow just a little bit.

Rachel shrugged. "I suppose. I just mean-"

"Am I not allowed to sing I really like here?" She said it quietly, but Travis knew she was testing Rachel, trying to see what she was really trying to say.

"Well, no, of course not. You can sing whatever you like. It's just, I've been singing that song since I was two and everyone knows it's _my _signature song, so—"

"So you're afraid she's upstaged you." Lakota finished Rachel's sentence for her, from behind where Rachel was sitting.

"No, I'm not worried about anyone upstaging me—"

Lakota chuckled. "That's not conceited at all."

"It's not—back me up here, Finn."

Finn, surprised by having been dragged into the discussion, just sat there with his mouth open, trying to find the right words to make everyone happy but his girlfriend happier.

"I mean, I would expect you singing something, like…."

"Rachel, shut up!" Mercedes said from the back row.

"Like, something people like you like."

"Rachel!" This was Travis, and several others. Finn just sat there, quietly trying to calm his girlfriend down.

"People like me?" Pepper asked, as though worried of the answer. "What are people like me?"

"You know," some people were already bracing themselves for what Rachel will say next. "With the eyeliner and black hair and—"

"Emo." Pepper answered bluntly. "You mean people like me, who are Emo."

Rachel just shrugged. "Well…"

Pepper looked away from the brunette. She pushed her messenger bag over her should, and said an extremely quiet "Excuse me" and ran out of the room.

"Pepper, wait-!" Travis went after her, following her trail.

"Oh my God."

"What the hell, Rach?"

"What was that all about?"

"What?" Rachel looked around the room, staring at the disbelieving eyes.

"That's was uncalled for." Lakota stared at Rachel, who turned her body to face her.

"That's my song! I wasn't going to let some Marilyn Manson wannabe steal it."

"That's unbelievable!" Lakota raised her voice. "You have no right to judge someone because of what they like. You of all people should know this Rachel. And just because she upstaged you in a song anyone can listen to and like?" The students stared at her as she stood up and walked over to the door.

"Where're you going?" Asked a voice she couldn't place.

"I'm going to find Pepper's skinny ass and apologize for Rachel." Lakota said. She stopped, turned on her heel, and said directly to Rachel, "If you think she looks like Marilyn Manson, who do I look like? I wear more make up then she does."

And with that, she left the room, leaving everyone in silence.

* * *

_God, I hope she isn't crying. _ Travis thought to himself as he ran to catch up with Pepper. He didn't know if he could handle a crying girl. They're….clingy. And you're supposed to comfort them….He thought he would be awkward and wouldn't know what to do.

Once he finally caught up with her, he tapped her shoulder. She didn't turn around, but she did stop walking. She adjusted her black, oversized sweater over her bare and pale shoulder.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry, I didn't know Rachel would be like that."

He was relieved when she turned around and saw that her face was dry.

"I know I'm Emo. I like being Emo. I just don't like being a stereotype."

**I hope FanFiction didn't spazz out and leave some line breaks or italics out and made it confusing...**

I hope I didn't go over board with Rachel's reaction. Although she annoys me (although I like her better in season 4 then the other seasons), she's fun to write. So I hope it isn't over-the-top or OOC.

What OC do y'all like best so far? Tell me in a reveiw, along with constructive critism, your thoughts, or flames. I don't care.


End file.
